codexgalaxiafandomcom-20200214-history
History of the world
A history of the Archulon universe in narative format History of the world Part one I-Declination The third world war was a long time coming. The world, recovering from an economic crash was almost caught off guard by its suddenness. The Russian federation was hard hit by the global economic downturn. it's massive population starving, even some went without power. It's people called out for help, and although the world superpowers did of course help it was not near enough as they too were still recovering. When people are suffering they will turn to whomever can offer Help. They turned to a man, Rurik Filimonov- A billionaire who promised them a return to 'The old ways'. Indeed he did, soon after he gained enough military support he launched his coup - soon after he established himself as the head of a new Soviet Union. The EU was in an uproar, The US watched them with all the cautions of the cold war. What Russia needed was oil, and he made it the mission of the military. Forcibly invading Kuwait and Iraq. The middle east, stopped it's normal squabbles to fight the invaders,however they could not stand against this new Red army, fighting with never before seen Exoskeletal powered armor. The EU and US sent support for Kuwait, and China backed the newly formed socialist regime. these were the actions that would become the third world war. The war ravaged for a short time - It was on the 5 of November-the 42nd day of the official conflict, that the EUand The US began the invasion of Southern Russia, Russia, her own economy Buckling, her military might crumbling, Committed the most deplorable of acts and Launched a nuclear attack on her own soil. In response, The EU launched weapons on St. Petersburg, The Russians retaliated in kind and Attacked Paris, The US launched a MIRV at Moscow, and in turn lost New York City. In 42 short Hours , 42 cities were all but ash. The world baked in the light of a thousand suns, in that same flash, half the worlds population was lost. in the weeks that followed another quarter died from everything between Radiation and Starvation. To Simple cuts and bladder infections. The world has been brought to it's knees, but it seemed the bombs were but the back cover in a short novel of human stupidity. II-War Never Changes The workers quickly returned to world to what it was. The Russians now suddenly leaderless, signed a surrender giving the US control of the Russian state. The UN collapsed under the scruteny of the masses. Even the EU was decimated, left as weakend countries at best, and squabbling city states at worst. As the self fighting In Europe grew, The Economies of China and Korea skyrocketed, and soon the North Koreans formed an alliance wirth the Chinese military leader Fang Renxia,forming the Asian Socialist Nations. Euro wars of the time were fast affairs, almost allways fought between larger Euro powers using smaller countries as fodder. the balance of power shifted almost minute to minute. Using armor similar to the Russians, the ASN invaded mainland Japan and conquered it in a mere day. In the western hemisphere, Europ was becomming once again stable as the UK began to use its substantial military might to unite the scattered EU again. Forcibly bringing them into the confederation. Peru also began to have uprisings as a socialist power was becoming predominant, the Puruvian people’s union. As a precautionarry measure, the US entered into a perminant strategic alliance with Cananda reforming into the North American Republic. The PPU conqures most of South America and quickly storms Mexico before declarring war on the NAR. They made it to the border of Texas, resulting in the Battle of Rio-Grande City, the only ‘Conventional’ Battle of the war, as much of the Puruvian millitary was thown into dissaray. because of the actions of the “Special Operations Division” The NAR quickly gained ground in Mexico and most of South America before the PPU Declared its surrender. While on the other side of the world Wars raged on, and the only NAR powers there were a few select members of the SOD. A new power is formed by a rouge SOD agent, The Duchy of Persia, Which quickly enters hostilities with the ASN, While at the same time, the NEU launcehs an offensive on Japan., An operation which fails, weakened the ASN quickly lays an offensive on the NEU claiming an 8th of NEU territory. the ASN, Now with a hold in Europ launcehs offensives on Russia and the African Federation- This is the official start of the 4th World war. which was the most ‘Conventional war’ in recent history. The NEU And NAR, in a Joint operation develop the ‘Power Frame” armour which is uses exclusively by ‘Rouge’ Members of the SOD, which, utilized stratigicly soon brings the war to an End. The NEU And the NAR, were the only superpowers to remain at the end of the conflict and shortly after, sign a pact uniting the two powers under the banner of the United Earth . The population had been decimated, Now, only 180 million strong. It was at this time that scientists detected that the glaciers were moving south as the earth’s overall tempature lowered, Winter was comming, an iceage predicted to last a decade. ‘Zion’ a Paramilitary reserch station is established on the Moon, to insure mankind’s survival though the iceage. However, plans changed quickly. The yellowstone super volcano erruped sending the world into a Dark, Ice age. III-The Frozen Roads The Earth had gone dark, Dust and ash filled the sky blotting out the live-giving sun, and Iron ore particles vaporized and deposited in the sky shut down humanitie’s information centers, having longe sence gone wireless. The Elite of the Earth were gathered in seven ‘Lansrods’ Mountain based bunkers, while the rest of the population was left to fend for its self in this age. At the same time, another Pre-emptivly created group was activated, now the only arm of Law and order fromt he old world, “The Highwaymen” Charged with protecting and helpint the weak and helpless in this time of termoil Each one hand selected from the best of humanities military and police forces, each one specially trained and equipped as the individually saw fit, Each one sworn to protect the weak and rebuild scociety and each able to train new members. Humanity, though Decimated, still clung to a man-eat-man desire to ruin itself. The Best man had were small tribal groups and the worst, were roving bandits and warlords hell-bnt on bringing they’re own brand of order to the people. the moist prominant records of this are fromt he former United states, kept by a group of three second generation Highwaymen who’d banded together (Which was not normally done) This little group, Called the ‘Hobe’ By an arkansas tribe, a name which stuck. covered much of the NAR’s old territories in their travels. You can find the recrod of this in the Historical document “The World grown Cold” IV-Forward, Unto Dawn Fifty years had passed, and humanity, for the first time in half a cetury of brutality, could for the first time see the daystar and feel it’s warmth, many for for the first time. In space, constant vigil was kept on the old radio monitoring stations, typically by people with ‘Extra Duty” One ‘Dawn Roark” was on extra duty and monitoring the chanels when she heard now famous words from a dying first geneation Highwayman. Connor O’Reily. “This may all be for Naught, but in these times what isn’t anymore. I’ve have tried, and i feel that i’ve managed to bring humanty Forward, Unto the Dawn of a new age.” This was the first ever recorded comunication is half a century, and rather qucikly the “Reclaimers” Were launched to rebuild humanity on earht. Unifying the tribes and displacing warlords, and Helping the formor government restablish itself. Humanity was quickly restored as a viable power, soon having a modern level of civility, and just as soon the full restablishment of the United Earth. In response, and thanks or so it is said, the Lunar Colony was given autonomy, when in reallity this was an effort by the Earth gov to prevent having to use resources to support the self sufficent Luna. They do however help Zion establish a secon Lunar colony so that they may expand as a people. However, there was still a desperate need on Earth fro Raw metals,a and as in the past, humanity looked to the stars. this is how the “Red-Land” Project started. V-“Red Skys” In 2135, the First Martian colony “Utopia Plenitia” Is established. A hevily fortified Mining facility and High Security prison. MAny of the colonists, aside from millitary security were Max-Sec prisoners from the penal colony Ireland. (The native population had died in the dark age from an ‘Old World’ biological weapons accident) the others honest workers , entrapanures and Scientists.MArs, soon after, is given Autonomy as well, however, this does not go as well as planned, as Mars was not yet fully slef sufficiant and the Earht had been less than fair when it came to buying the ores from mars. This resulted in the first interplanetary conflict. Mars’s Goverment, at the time a small conglomeration of “Noble houses, otherwise the riches among its poulous unified its military might, and using the best of its scientistys quickly built a small army of Space ships and fighters. whci they brought to bear against the Luna- Earht supply lines. Luna warned them howver this continued because eath could not be preasured to improve the Martian Econamy, this resulted in the declaration of the Lunarian-Martian war. w\it lasted only a few weeks and saw only Four major battles, The skirmish at MArinaras, was the only honest victory for mars, the repelled what they thought was the Assault fleet of ten Lunarian ships but they were only scout vesals, the full lunaruian fleet, twenty ships each with a wing of advanced space fighters decimarted the martian forces at the Battles of Olypums mons and at the Assauklts of Phobos and Deimos starions. The Final battle, “The battle of the line” Occured at the edge of the United Earth Sphere of controle. and swa the last of the martian militray crushed and Mars’ capital city captured. an armistice was signed, and though now a part of the lunar republic, Autonomy was granted after a Tehc an Money exchange betyween the two kin of space. VI-The Motherland While its “Children” Fought Earth used its Resources and wealth of Lunarian information to expand. first setting up stations around the Solar system with “Near Reletive” Drive systems. Category:History